Are you a ghost?
by FalseHope
Summary: Songfic! My first ever! it's set one month after Tidus vanishes and Yuna is wandering the streets of Luca, very depressed. BWitched inspired me ?


Randomly, I searched through my cd's a couple of days ago and found 'Awake and Breathe' by B*Witched. One song I hadn't listened to in ages inspired me to do a different version of how Yuna finds Tidus again!!!  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
It's been nearly a month already. Time seems to be flying past me so easily I feel as if it is slipping away. I finally came out of my room in Besaid and began to face the world without you. It's been so hard. I don't even know how I've gotten this far...I miss you so much it hurts.  
  
Lately, I've been staying in Luca. I thought by coming here I could try and find some clue, anything to help me find you again. I visited the places where our memories are. I fight back tears every time I think of you not being here with me. Everytime I whistle for you. I'm still waiting for your reply.  
  
It's late and restlessly I begin to wander the packed and noisy streets. Since the Eternal Calm came, more and more people have begun to come here. It's no longer the quiet town we used to know.  
  
I'm wearing my formal summoner's clothes, realising how obviously I will stand out yet not caring. I can't sleep, my dreams repeat the last time I saw you, turning them to nightmares right before my eyes. I need to be with you to wash them away. But I know, that will probably never happen. Still, I can only hope.  
  
As I continue down the bustling street, people calling my name, shouts of thanks and joyful laughter fills my ears. I ignore it all, drowning it all out with my feelings for you. I can't even pretend to smile anymore. It's just...too hard.  
  
My eyes begin to sting with a fresh wave of tears as I start to run, townspeople moving out of my way hurriedly, cries of concern chasing my retreating form.  
  
It's unbearable.  
  
How could you do this to me?  
  
I loved you and I could tell that you felt the same, but even knowing this you still left. Why did things have to end this way? So unfairly? I need you so badly. You were my air and now you're gone, I can't breath. I'm choking. I'm dying without you.  
  
Turning right and entering an empty alleyway I fall to my knees, tears falling on my hands outstretched in front of my bowed head. I can feel the torment inside me grow. It's overwhelming.  
  
Yevon, I wish you were here.  
  
I pull myself up to a crouching position and lean my back against the cold surface of the wall. I cuddle my legs close to my chest and the soft, purple material of my long skirt welcomes my face as I bury it deep within the folds. I no longer care how many people hear my anguished cries and hiccups. This is too much for me to handle and I should have known to stay in Besaid, away from the formality and largeness of Luca.  
  
A gentle hand touches my shoulder; the glove worn is cool against my warm skin.  
  
'You okay?'  
  
His voice.  
  
Emotions wash over me. Confused, I lift my head to look up at the stranger beside me and feel myself gasp in surprise.  
  
Through blurry eyes I see blonde whisps splayed in every direction, a sunkissed chest is visible under his black dungarees and yellow shirt. The symbol of the Zanarkand Abes can be seen on a medallion hanging against the toned muscles of his torso...cerulean eyes peer down at me concernedly.  
  
I can't believe it. Is it really you?  
  
'What...?' I mutter breathlessly.  
  
'Lady Yuna, are you okay?' his calm voice repeats to my stunned face.  
  
Wait.  
  
Something is wrong.  
  
Wiping my mismatched eyes with my milky white sleeve, I stand to look at the young man more closely. Emerald green eyes replace his comforting blue ones. Brown hair reaches down to his shoulders and he wears a long, dark tunic covering his hands and feet.  
  
It...isn't you.  
  
Disappointment fills me and tears begin to form anew.  
  
Trying not to worry him more I simply nod.  
  
'Thankyou, I'll be alright now'.  
  
What a lie.  
  
I can't even go for a walk without thinking of you and causing a scene.  
  
Walking around the youth and avoiding concerned gazes from the crowd now staring intently at me I begin to walk along the docks to the town's edge. I should return to Besaid soon before I draw anymore attention to myself, but the sea has always soothed me when I am upset. Now I need it more than ever.  
  
I stop at an empty dock and look out to the blue veil hanging low in front of me, leaning against a marble pillar. I can't help but remember all the times we were together. They were so magical and I knew the first time I saw you, the day I became a summoner, that I was doomed to love you.  
  
Being a summoner wasn't an easy task, lying to you about how I was looking forward to going to Zanarkand with you once I had defeated Sin. I felt horrible inside knowing that I loved you, but would never get the chance to experience this wonderful new feeling with you.  
  
Breathing deeply, I close my eyes and listen to the gentle splashing of the waves against the dock walls. I remember the night I first knew you felt the same way. I had gone to the spring to think; somehow hoping you would come. I stood there in the lake and as I heard you approach I began to speak, daring you to come closer. I was still lost over the teachings. How my whole life had been a lie.  
  
Then you came nearer, and everything seemed so much better.  
  
I had begun to cry, touched by your kindness. You moved even nearer, speaking my name. I can still hear it as if it was yesterday...  
  
I looked to you and your eyes told me all. Everything seemed so clear in those precious few minutes we were together, I was afraid the moment would be gone before it had even started. You held me close, your lips pressed against mine. The feeling was like none I had ever experienced before, and as we fell into the water, I wanted more.  
  
We danced, turning and swirling like professionals. Your skill in the water helped me to stay with you even as a current tried dragging me from your arms.  
  
Your hand stroked my face, brushing away my hair. I caressed your cheek with my fingers. You were so soft under my touch, so gentle and wary for me in my fragile state. Knowing this made me crave you even more and before I knew it I was back in your arms again - where I belong.  
  
I need you here; I can't stand being alone.  
  
It's two in the morning  
  
I'll tell you why I'm awake  
  
There it goes that creepy feeling again  
  
Round in my head  
  
Oh again in my head  
  
Sighing, I open my crystalline eyes to the sharp light of a street lamp shining on my face. As my eyes readjust to the sudden change, I see something from the corner of my eye.  
  
Here in the darkness  
  
Oh theres so many shades  
  
Shadows burn like faded flames  
  
And die into the night, ooh and fly  
  
Up so high ooh  
  
Blinking, now I can see it more clearly.  
  
Pyreflies.  
  
They swirl around eachother aimlessly, their colours mixing and distorting the air behind them.  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive  
  
Would you be here for me  
  
Be here for me now  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know  
  
Stepping forward, I look closer at the swirling cloud rippling in front of me.  
  
I hear a whistle float along the wind distantly.  
  
Looking in all directions frantically I see no sign of him. Confused, I continue to search.  
  
I hear it again.  
  
Spinning back to face the pyreflies I hear it a third time.  
  
No...it can't be? That's impossible.  
  
'Tidus?' I whisper daring to believe my words.  
  
Another whistle emanates from the cloud.  
  
'Is that really you?'  
  
He replies.  
  
I am in silent disbelief, how is this possible?  
  
Cool wind is blowing  
  
Fingers through hair  
  
Standing in that empty room, alone  
  
It feels like you're there  
  
Ooh, alone  
  
I know that you're there  
  
'Yuna'  
  
I pull my eyes away from the cloud and look behind me, believing it to be the same townsperson who checked on me earlier in the alley. But instead...  
  
My breath is caught in my throat, I am speechless at what I see.  
  
Blonde spikes. Tanned skin. Cerulean eyes.  
  
'I must be dreaming', I think aloud turning back to the pyreflies, ignoring the young man.  
  
He places his hand against my arm and I shiver inwardly.  
  
'Yuna', he repeats calmly.  
  
Turning around fully this time, I stare at the stranger.  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive  
  
Would you be here for me  
  
Be here for me now  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know  
  
'Tidus?' I hear my voice utter, still unable to believe it really is him.  
  
He nods slowly, never taking his eyes off mine. It's not possible. It's not possible.  
  
'How can this be happening?'  
  
I reach out to his chest. My fingers feel his flesh under them. I look back to his face. He seems as tearful as I am becoming, the tears filling his beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
I reach to his face, cupping his cheek and it is warm to the touch. He moves his face into my palm and gently kisses it, sending tingles rushing through my body. I feel my expression change from confused and disbelieving to one full of amazement and joy.  
  
I pull him into a tight hug, he replies by squeezing my arm gently. He is just as overwhelmed as I am.  
  
After minutes of just standing there enjoying eachother's company he moves back to peer at me again. Our faces are only inches away. I suddenly feel my eyes trail their way down his handsome face to his mouth, I couldn't help it. Looking back up to his eyes I see the same movement from him. He bends forward and I feel his breath against my face just before I close the gap, wanting him so desperately. I was hungry for him after such a long and painful time and couldn't seem to slow myself down. I needed his touch. My hands moved to his back and shoulders while his pulled my hips closer to his own. Time stood still.  
  
I'll tell what I know  
  
I'll tell you how I feel  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive  
  
Would you be here for me  
  
Be here for me now  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know  
  
After an eternity of bliss, I slowly pulled away feeling my hunger still within me. I needed to tell him again. But this time I felt more confident. I knew he felt the same.  
  
'I love you', I whispered on the verge of tears.  
  
'I love you Yuna', he replied, cerulean eyes pouring into my mismatched ones.  
  
I smile the first real smile I have felt in months - ever since the night in the spring. Now you are here, I'll never have another reason to cry again.  
  
'I missed you so much...I'll never leave you again,' he smiled back,' I love you too much'.  
  
My smile broadens and I kiss him again.  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive  
  
Would you be here for me  
  
Be here for me now  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
That is my way of promising that I'll never leave him again. I will promise him every day, again and again and never go a day without doing it. I will cherish and take care of you till my last breath and never forget my love for you. Now I know that you aren't a ghost, and are real. Now that you're here with me. Always. 


End file.
